Naughty Bear
Naughty Bear is the thirty-ninth game played by Jon and Arin on Game Grumps. It was notable for getting off to a very rough start on the first episode and enduring severe criticism for such. The game was sent in to the show by David Laughton. Episodes #Bad Teddy #Right to Bear Arms #Unbearable Recurring Discussions As the Game Grumps get lost at the very beginning of the game, they note how the first episode must be extremely boring, and that their fans' reactions will be negative. The Grumps make many comments on how graphic the game is. Eventually they became so frustrated with the game they quit playing it and refused to play further. Game information Naughty Bear is a third-person shooter/action video game for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles. Players control the eponymous bear as they use various things to earn "Naughty Points", with extra points being given for random missions. The game is set on a paradisal island where teddy bears live in harmony. The main character, Naughty Bear, is a shabby teddy bear who has a tendency to be mischievous, which earns him the dislike of the other bears. Like the other teddy bears, he does not speak but instead conveys his emotions through a variety of sounds and facial expressions. His actions are influenced by an unseen narrator with a demeanor reminiscent of that of a young children's television show host. Naughty Bear is the only bear on Perfection Island who is not invited to Daddles' birthday party. Naughty tries to be nice anyway and even crafted a gift for the occasion, hoping he and Daddles could become friends. When two other bears, Chubby and Giggles, see that Naughty has a present, they laugh at him. This makes Naughty sulk back to his house. He then decides to get revenge on the bears, going on a killing spree and punishing the various other inhabitants of Perfection Island and any outside help that comes to their aid. The episodes that follow have Naughty deal with a variety of unusual events: fighting ninja bears to take out Mayor Chubby whose re-electoral promise is to kill off Naughty; battling the military to punish Cozy for using birds to spy on him; killing Nibbles for raising the Un-Ted; fighting his way through the Bear Emergency Action Response (BEAR) unit to kill oil baron Trembles for intending to kill Naughty and build an oil rig over his hut; and executing Fluffy for unknowingly threatening all existence while taking down his robot bear army. In the seventh episode, a bear named Sunbeam makes contact with aliens. However, the aliens enslave the bears and take over the island. After killing the aliens and Sunbeam, Naughty Bear is congratulated by the other bears for his effort, and was even offered a cake. However, Daddles smashes the cake in Naughty's face, humiliating him in front of all the bears on the island as they all played him. Heartbroken, Naughty Bear goes back to his hut, but not before he destroys the cabin all the bears are in with an RPG. Three additional episodes were released as downloadable content. In the first, Naughty is invited to a cake tasting party to be the guest of honour. But learning it to be a trap by Cop Gordon as he calls in the superhero Danger Bear and his X-Bear team, Naughty not only punishes Gordon, but also the X-Bears and Danger Bear's number one fan, Bubbles. In the second, Naughty punishes the crew of Captain Bear Beard and Giggles when they intend to dig up Naughty Bear's house for buried treasure. In the last one, Naughty learns the bears enlisted Vampiricorn to do their dirty work. Due to him and his minions draining the stuffing of Unibear, the vampire bears are almost unstoppable as Naughty punishes both them and Stardust, who came up with the plan in the first place. Category:Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Naughty Bear Category:Artificial Mind and Movement Games Category:505 Games Category:Action Games Category:Third-person Shooter Games Category:Game Grumps Games